Wake Me Up
by Nimiko
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, the shy meek girl that's as gentle as a flower. Has been struck by a critcial blow from Orochimaru when she sacraficed herself to save Naruto. What's to happen! Please read & review. It'll be greatly apprecia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: You know what even though the disclaimer you have to put is short, it annoys me a little...because everyone already know you don't own them. So you're basiclly stating the obvious. (sighs) Well anywho, I thought of this story after I watched one of TemaShikaxx's amvs called NejiHina - Wake Me Up. This story is dedicated to you! Thanks for the kickass idea! Love ya lots! (winks)**

**Chapter One**

-------

"Naruto-Kun watch out!" Hinata bellowed as she pushed him out the way of an attack. Naruto skidded across the ground, and collided with a tree. He stood up weakly, and rubbed his eyes; his heart stopped beating for a split second as his gaze met the scene he thought he'll never have to see. Orochimaru chuckled as his Hidden Shadow Snake Hand Jutsu pierced Hinata through her chest. Blood trickled down the corners of her mouth as she held on to Orochimaru's right wrist, and sent a serge of chakara into his arm cutting off his chakara flow. He jumped back as his right arm went limp; even though he couldn't preform any more jutsus that malicous grin still dwelled on his face.

"Naruto next time I'll kill you." He chuckled once more as he disappeared. Without hesitation Naruto ran towards Hinata's side as she fell to the ground. Her mouth was opening and closing like she was trying to say something, but nothing came out. Tears started to form in Naruto's eyes as he held Hinata's body close to him. "I'm sorry Hinata!" He cried as his tears rolled down his cheeks, and dripped on to Hinata's forehead.

"Naruto...It's okay..." She said softly as her eyelids were half-opened, her trembling hands crept their way towards her chest as she healed herself with what little chakara she had left.

"Why Hinata?" He placed his forehead against hers.

"Because...I couldn't let a comrade die." She closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them again as she placed her left hand on his cheek, and caressed it softly, wiping away his tears. "Naruto...I've always admired you...During the Chuunin Exam you gave me courage, and I tried to change...An I did...I became stronger...Naruto I've always lov--" Hinata coughed up some blood, and started to take deep slow breaths. Her healing jutsu wasn't enough, she needed to be healed by Tsunade or Sakura.

"Hinata don't talk anymore! You're going to live, I'm going to make sure!" He sat up as he picked Hinata up, and put her on his back. Hinata didn't talk anymore she just placed her head on his shoulder as she felt like the world just stopped. She always wished that Naruto would hold her close, comfort, and assure her that everything would be alright. Even though she knew she wasn't going to make it; she was happy that she was with Naruto.

"Hinata? Did you mean what you said?" He asked with redish eyes he aquired from crying.

"Yes..." She said weakly. Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eyes, and averted his attention back to the road. "H-H-Hinata, when you're okay a-again would you like to go for some r-ramen?" He stuttered. Hinata eyes started to water after he asked and her tears started to seep through his clothes. "I-If you don't then th--"

"Y-Yes, I would..." She wasn't crying because she didn't want to, but she was crying because he finally asked her out, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to. Even though she was sad she wanted to giggle, but dared not to because she feared that she might cough up more blood. She wanted to giggle because Naruto stuttered because of her, she never thought that would happen, but it did.

"Y-You would?!" He yelled by accident; old habits die hard. Hinata slightly cringed from the noise radiating from the blonde. He then gasped, and whispered. "Sorry."

"It's okay..." She said lightly closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply.

-------

Hinata sits in a white room with her hands clasped together. A lovely melody escapes her lips as her hands rests peacefully on her lap. She wore a silky white dress, which loosely clung to her curvey body. Her straight short black hair draped her ears, her bangs hung over her forehead, and covered her eyes a little bit. A clock in the background could be heard ticking as the time went by.

-------

"Tsunade-Sama, Ino & I are back from returning the priceless jewels back to it's rightful owner." Sakura said as she handed her report in, and disppeared.

"It appears all the 2 man groups have returned...Wait no...Where's Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata?" Tsunade asked while she looked at the other teams report.

Heavy footsteps could be heard rushing towards Tsunade's room. She narrowed her eyes at the door as she watched Kotetsu & Izumo nearly break down her door. Their breaths were heavy as they stared Tsunade straight in the eyes. "We have a problem." They said in between breaths. Without a second of hesitation she arose out of her seat, and quickly followed the two Chuunin. They were nearing Room 2-A operation room. Her gaze froze as she watched Naruto sitting with his face craddled in his hands.

"Where's Hinata?" She asked fearing the worst. The blonde headed boy, looked up at her with redish eyes. He was about to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. His whole body trembled as he blamed himself. If he wasn't so reckless, maybe, just maybe she would be right by him stuttering shyly, pressing her delicate pointer fingers together, while doing that adorable blush she always wore just for him.

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" A stern voice bellowed down the hall. Naruto clenched his jaws as he knew who voice it was. It belonged to Hyuuga Hiashi, and a few steps behind him were Hyuuga Nej ; Hinata's cousin, and Hyuuga Hanabi; Hinata's little sister. "Is Nee-Chan okay?" Hanabi asked. Her skin was paler than usual, and her lavender eyes, that resembled Hinata's were now turning into a rubish color from crying.

He could feel Hiashi & Neji's blazing glares resting on him. He could feel their hate for him grow by the minute as they stood by Tsunade bombarding her with questions. Shizune rushed out the Operation Room as she grabbed Tsunade's hand. "Tsunade-Sama, she's going through cardiac arrest!" The two Medic-Nins rushed into the room. Tsunade's voice could be heard giving orders. The beeping sound of the machine, was driving him crazy, the shouts of the medic-nins panicing made him tremble with guilt, and the stares of hatred from the Hyuuga's standing beside him made him wish it was him in the operation room instead.

"Naruto what happened?..." Neji asked trying with all his might to stay calm.

"..." Naruto stayed quiet while his down casted eyes looked as if no one was there.

"Boy did you hear him?!" Hiashi boomed which made Naruto flinch a little.

"S-She took a blow for me..." Tears started to seep from his eyes as his head started to throb. "I-I'm sorry...It's my fa--ult...it's all my fault..." He choked out between sobs. Hiashi & Neji's glare softened a little, but they still kept their stern look. Hanabi hesitantly sat by Naruto, and rubbed his back. She was holding back her tears that were threatening to fall, but it failed. They slowly trickled down, and landed on her legs.

The door opened slowly as Tsunade came back with Shizune. Her eyes were solemn, and her smile that always played upon her lips was nowhere to be found. "Hyuuga Hinata is--"

**AN: (sings) Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifhanger! (hides) I hoped you liked it! I really tried my best in capyuring everyones mood perfectly. Gah, I really hope it turns out good. Oh, please read & review, and once again this story is dedicated to TemaShikaxx. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the characters.**

**AN: (hides) Okay, okay. I know the cliffhang was...How can I put it a bitchy move, ne? (chuckles awkwardly) Well let by-gones, be by-gones. (wears naruto's cheesy grin) Heh. Lets start the story.**

**Chapter Two**

-------

Perviously,

The door opened slowly as Tsunade came back with Shizune. Her eyes were solemn, and her smile that always played upon her lips was nowhere to be found. "Hyuuga Hinata is--"

-------

"Hyuuga Hinata is--in a deep sleep..." She said as she down casted her eyes.

"So, Nee-Chan's okay!" Hanabi said gleefully. Hiashi let out a soft grunt as if someone has just stabbed him through the heart. He rested his right hand on his daughter as he shook his head. Hanabi looked up to be shocked by her father looking as if he was about to have cry. "I-Is something wrong? Isn't Nee-Chan okay?!" The girl ran to Tsunade, and tugged on the hims of the Hokage's top as tears were forming. "Please, tell me!"

"Hanabi, deep sleep is just another way to sugar code, the fact that Hinata-Chan is in a coma..." Neji said as he had his back turned towards everyone.

"What's a coma?" Hanabi asked while she wiped away her tears. Tsunade was about to speak, but Shizune placed her hand delicately on her shoulder. With a pasted smile, and a nod she told Tsunade she'll explain.

"Hanabi-San, a comatose aka coma patient cannot be awakened, fails to respond normally to pain or light, does not have sleep-wake cycles, and does not take voluntary actions. So, right now it's like she's taking a deep sleep, and maybe if she gets enough rest she'll wake up soon." Shizune said while she bent over so she could be eye-level with Hanabi. "Some people say, if you talk to people that's in a coma, that your voice will help guide them, and they'll wake up sooner." Shizune spoke sweetly as she lightly ruffled her hair.

"Oh..." Hanabi said with a weak voice.

"So, she's just sleeping...Nothing can happen to her, right?" Naruto asked while looking at everyone with tear stained cheeks, and redish eyes. Tsunade bit her lower lip as she looked at Neji. He understood, and he escorted Hanabi away. Her lowered eyes remained on the floor as she sat by Naruto. "In some cases, the person might not be able to wake up...and in other cases they die..." Naruto flinched at the words.

"Naruto, it's time that you head home." Tsunade said in a sweet voice.

"Hai..." Naruto head was in so much pain; it felt like he has been up all night drinking. He was lost in thought of the things that occoured today, he was angry at himself. He not only failed the mission, but failed Hinata. He wasn't able to protect his comrade, and now she might die, because he was reckless. Naruto was walking for awhile, and it wasn't until he made it half way to his house, that he realized it was raining.

He stood in the middle of the street as he gazed into the sky. The rain splashed ontop of him as he wondered. 'Is these Hinata's tears?...Is she crying, because I failed her?' He stood like this for awhile, until he saw a flicker of lightning. With a deep sigh he moved on. He didn't want tomorrow to come, because he knew he would be bombarded with questions. His gaze once again fell towards the ground. 'Kiba & Shino, are going to be devistated...' Before he knew it he was standing infront of his door. As he finally entered his home he took his coat off, and tossed it aside, he did the same to his other articles of clothing until he stood in his boxers.

He leaned on his dresser as he looked at the Academy Class portrait. He gazed at how beautiful she was, at her shy smile, while she looked at him out the corner of her eyes. He never really noticed before, but she was always right there, watching over him, encouraging him to be all that he could be. 'How was I so blind...' He asked himself as he laid on his bed, and went to sleep dreaming about his comrade.

-------

"So...On the first night,a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere." Hinata sung as she walked around the white room with her hands clasped behind her back. A smile played upon her lips as she spinned around once and awhile. Her short hair danced in the air with each turn, and landed back in place after the spin was over.

-------

When the sun arose, and the news of Hinata spread through-out all of Konoha, people came and visted giving their blessings to the Hyuuga's. All of Rookie 9, except one who didn't show came, and sat by her bed side. Kiba's face was buried in his hands; while Shino's head was facing the ground. The door slowly opened, and a girl with lavender colored eyes peeped in.

"Hey, Hanabi-Chan." Everyone said in a sad tone.

"Hi...It's very nice for you all to visit Hinata's bedside. I'm sure when she wakes up, she'll be happy to know that you cared." Hanabi said with a slight smile.

"We've all known each other, since we can remeber...It'll be wrong if we didn't come and visit." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Ino said.

"Where's Naruto?" Hanabi asked.

"Grr, I don't know but he better not show up!"

"Kiba, don't be troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed. "We're in a hospital."

"Sorry..."

Hanabi walked over to Hinata's bedside, and placed a thornless rose in Hinata's hair. Then kissed her forehead. "Hinata, I'll be back later on, k? I'm about to go help Neji." She said while she ran her fingers through Hinata's hair.

"May I go with you, Hanabi?" Sakura said as she started to walk out the room.

"Sure. If you all want you can come too." Hanabi said with a smile smile.

"Thanks." They said unision

-------

Neji sat in the garden with some other Hyuugas' as they planted Irises for Hinata. He made little hearts out of the flowers he gathered, and placed one rose in each batch of hearts. He sighed as he remebered the first time he saw Hinata. It was her birthday, he remeber the exact words. "She's pretty." Hinata was pleasing to the eyes, even though her skin was plae her eyes made up for it. Her demenor wasn't like the rest of the girls. She never swooned over the Uchiha boy, she always tried to find the good in people, and she always tried to better herself. While he was in deep thought he didn't notice the blonde blue eyed kunoichi standing behind him eyeing the flowers.

"Geez, Neji why didn't you tell me you were so great at flower arrangments?!" Ino chimed making him turn his head to look at her.

"Hn." He said as he shrugged.

'H-He just blew me off again!' She screamed to herself, while she kept her cheerful expression.

"Are these Hinata's favorite flowers?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Hanabi said as she picked up some flowers, and started arranging them.

"Here, Hanabi you can finish, I'm about to go straighten her room."

"Wow, you guys are really doing a lot of stuff for her." Choji stated.

"Must be because she's the heiress." Sakura said without thinking.

"No." Neji said in a cruel voice. "Yes, she's the heiress, but she's also family have you ever heard of that? Plus, she deservs this. She did the most honorable thing. She sacraficed herself for a comrade," He looked at Sakura from the corner of his eyes, and sent a death glare at her. "She was ready to throw her own life away to protect another."

"Sorry..." She said softly.

'Sakura, really did put her foot in her mouth..." Shino thought as he pushed his sunglasses up.

Everyone headed towards Hinata's room in complete silence thanks to Sakura. When they got there, they were amazed to see how decractive she was. Her room was sort of messy, but it was cleaner than their own rooms. "Hinata always had great taste." Kiba said with a smile. Neji closed the door behind them as he started picking up some articles of clothing.

While they was straighening up her room, Sakura came across some scattered books, with no titles, being curious she flipped through some pages, and read the most incredible poems she ever read. Some made her laugh, some made her cry, and some she could sympathize with.

"Sakura, you're being as lazy as Shikamaru." Ino sighed while she rubbed her temples. "Put down those books, and c'mono already."

"I-I was just reading some poems Hinata wrote."

"Poems?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, they're really beautiful." Sakura said as she skimed through the pages to find the one she loved the most. "Listen to this one."

"In the North there's a lady, stunning and singular.

One look confounds a city; a second look dooms an empire.

Rather not wishing to know, the ruination that may follow.

Rare beauty is here and now."

Everyone was stunned by how artistic the girl they knew since they could remeber was so talented, and they not even know. "I know what we could do for Hinata." Kiba said. Everyone turned their heads to their loud mouth friend. "We can get her poems published for her!" Light hmms sounds arose from them, as they mauled over the idea.

"That sounds like a great idea." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, we should do it." Neji said.

"Alright, c'mon before Gakure Newspaper closes for the day!" Ino squealed, as they walked out of the room. The Gakure Newpaper was the most read paper, in the Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth lands. Once something gets published in that paper, it's instant stardom for that person. They all knew that Hinata would be very pleased, and they couldn't wait to see her expression when she came out of the coma. A piece of tape fell off of one of the books; while they was leaving the room, and it read: Dairy.

-------

The next day the Rookie 9 decided to pay Naruto a little visit to make sure he was okay. Of course, they nearly had to drag Kiba all the way. Well not they Sakura, had to drag him. Once they stood at his door Shikamaru tapped the door. "Naruto, it's me Shikamaru." He stated. No answer came. Ino sighed as she tsked tsked at Shikamaru.

"You did it to softly." Ino then pounded on the door as she screamed. "YO, NARUTO ANSWER THE FRIGGEN DOOR!" Still no answer, and everyone was getting tired. Without warning Sakura balled her fist up, and punched the door of its hinges. Everyone gulped even the passer-byers. "There problem solved."

When they walked in, shattered pieces of glass, and other dupree met their eyes. The water was running; the sink was full of water, and it now ran on to the floor, bowls full to the brink of ramen, sat on the counter. Seeing that made them know that he wasn't alright. Sakura hesitantly walked to the back of his house. The tv was on, and she could hear music playing.

"N-Naruto? Are you here?" She asked while the others stayed in the living room. A soft groan was heard from under a pile of books. She picked the books off the ground, to meet the eyes of a drunk. Yes, Naruto was drunk. His blonde hair had what appeared to be gum in it, he smelled like hard liquar, and his eyes looked like he had the sharigan.

"Naruto." Sakura said in a caring voice.

"S-Sakura?" He asked groggly.

"Yes, I'm here Naruto." She said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't bare to see him like this, it was bad enough that he always been depressed about not being able to bring Sasuke back, but now a comrade is in terrible condition. She wanted to feel the pain he was feeling, she wanted to be able to take his pain away, and she wanted to help him.

"Sakura, hows Hin-ata doing? I-Is she bet-ter? Is she aw-ake?" His voice was starting to crack. She simply bowed her head as she closed her eyes; trying not to cry. "N-No she's still in the coma." Naruto's eyes shifted towards the left as he let out an oh sound.

"I bet everyone hates me...I wouldn't blame them...I hate myself too right now...I should be where Hinata is...If I was paying more attention...Then maybe...None of this would of happened." Naruto curled up into a little ball as he laid his head on his arms.

"N-Naruto...Naruto!" She screamed as she knelt down beside him, and laid her head on his side. "Please don't beat yourself up...Please..." He looked at Sakura laying her head on his side crying. 'She's crying for me...After all these years of wishing she'd care about me; the way she did for Sasuke...All the time trying to win her affection, and being there for her...She finally care for me...but,...I moved on...I can't believe how blind I was...I finally found someone that actually cared about me, and now they're in a coma...because of me...' He sat up, and pasted a smile.

"N-Naruto..." Sakura said as she wiped her eyes, and stared into his blue eyes.

"I should get cleaned up...When Hinata wakes up...I don't want her to see me like this..." He said with a smile. Sakura nodded, and they both stood up together. When he stood up he noticed his friends standing in his living room gawking at him."Geez, Sakura you could of told me that they was here."

"Sorry, I forgot." She said with an awkward smile.

"It's okay." He said with a slight smile.

-------

"So...On the second night,the pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz." Hinata continued to sing as she gazes out an opened window as the breeze passes through the window, and sways her hair. Her lavendar eyes seemed at peace. She lightly bat her eyes while the wind sung its sweet melody to her.

-------

By late afternoon Gakure Newspaper had been distributed to every Shinobi Village. You wasn't able to walk down the street without hearing gasps, awes, and whoas springing from each direction. "Wow, they must really like Hinata poems." Naruto said as he walked with everyone.

"They should, she's an amazing writer! Here take a look at this!" Ino said as she bought the newspaper, and gasped at the title. "The Chronicles of an Heiress"

"Oh fuck!" Everyone yelled as they realized they accidently published Hinata's diaries.

**To Be Continued**

**AN: I really hope you like it! I believe this story is going to be great, and I hope you read & review. **

**Hugs & Kisses **

**From**

**The Beautiful But Deadly Kunoichi Nimiko (blows a kiss, and gives a wink)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Please enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3**_

-------

"Temari, why do I have to read this?"

"Gaara, you're the Kazekage," She said with a grin. "You have to know what's going on in all the Shinobi Villages."

"Hn." He scuffed as he tossed the paper to the side. Temari clenched her teeth as she kept her grin. She sat upon Gaara's desk, and crossed her legs. "Gaara...Remeber when I told you about the birds and the bees...Do you want me to re-tell it to you all over again?" Gaara sighed a no as he picked up the paper, started reading it. Temari let out a Ha, as she felt victorious, and left the room.

_**The Chronicles of an Heiress**_

_**First Entry; Dear Diary,**_

_**Today, I tried to change. Really I did, but maybe Neji-nii-san is right...Maybe a failure is always a failure. I asked myself "Am I truly good enough to be the clan's leader?" My mind keeps telling me no, but my heart tells me I should keep trying. I really can't stand the fact that each minute that goes by, my brothers, sisters, and comrades get stronger, but I stay the same. Like my father always told me "I will never amount to nothing." I remeber my mother's words, she said to me before she died. "Never give up. Reach for the stars, and never let go...Be the best you can be, and look for the best in people...Be strong, and always believe in yourself." She gave me so much confidence...Un-like my father. If my mother was still alive, things would be different. Maybe I would be a kickass kunoichi, and be able to make my father proud, but I guess I'll never know. Well until next time, Ciao!**_

_**Second Entry; Dear Diary,**_

_**I dare not say this out loud, but I feel so disdained...about how the main branch treats, the branch house. Aren't we all brothers & sisters? What's the difference? Why do we treat each other so poorly? I can see why Neji-nii-san is so angry with us...We practiclly en-slaved the branch house members. I hope things can change. So all the Hyuugas can someday, be as one. I still feel that I won't be a great kunoichi like my father wanted, but I'll try again, and again to better myself. I want to change the way my clan works. Even though I might get in trouble, I don't care. I'll try my best to help everyone, even if it means sacraficing myself. That's the way of a shinobi, and that's how I chose to live. Until next time, Ciao!**_

_**Third Entry; Dear Diary,**_

_**I feel ashamed. "I never heard of an Hyuuga being afraid of the dark." That's what a boy said to me, when we had to say things we're afraid of in class. Even though it pains me to admit this, he's right. There's no Hyuugas that's afraid of the dark. Well until now. You're probably saying, "You have the Byakugan, so how are you afraid?!" I guess it started when I was ten years old. My father was able to master the Byakugan by age eight, and Neji was able to master it by age five. So father decided to force the Byakugan to activate. For 9 hours a day after I came home from the Academy I was sent into the Hyuuga main branch basement, and locked down there; with the lights off. By age 12 I was finally able to activate the Byakugan, but not as well as the rest of the clan. for three years I was kept in the darkness...With no light, and only snacks Hanabi would sneak me. I guess the reason why my personality seems so...Uh what was the words that Naruto described me as...Ah, a plain dark weirdo. I'm gonna try harder to over-come my fear! I...want to prove to the world that I can be a great kunoichi. I'll keep you updated about my progress! Until next time, Ciao!**_

_**Fourth Entry; Dear Diary,**_

_**I saw him again swooning over the Haruno girl. I wouldn't blame him. She's so cheerful, with emerald green eyes, which reminds me of m&ms', and her pink hair is just so viberant! I wish he would think of me like that. But, I know he never will. I feel sad when I tell myself he never will, but it doesn't hurt me as much as when I gave him a gift. On Valentine's Day I made Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-Sensei, and him a batch of cookies. Hanabi said the cookies tasted great, even Neji complemented them! I was REALLY nervous, but I swallowed my fears, and gave him the gift. I was so proud of myself! I stuttered on a couple of words, but I did it! I was on Cloud 9...But that didn't last long. Later on that day, as I was walking home with the biggest smile I ever wore in my entire life. That's when I saw it...He snatched the name tag off, and gave the cookies I made for him to Sakura...I was so heart-broken...I knew this was to good to be true...I knew from that moment on that he'll never noticed me...Well, I'm feeling tired, so I'll go to sleep for now. Until next time...Ciao...**_

Gaara looked the paper over, trying to see if there were anymore entries. He rubbed his forehead as he scowled at the newspaper. For some odd reason he was intriged by it. He tore the newspaper in half, and tossed it aside. "Pointless..." He stated.

-------

"Naruto, you actually said that to Hinata?!" His friends yelled at him.

"I-I didn't--I mean--I wasn't thinking!"

"Calm down...You must remeber we're dealing with 'Naruto'" Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Hinata...I never knew she...She was in so much..." Ino said as she cuffed her mouth as she read the paper.

"I gotta go..." Neji said as he walked off. He felt guilt, not just because he accidently published Hinata's diary, but the fact that his words effected her so badly. He knew she lacked confidence, and he took advantage of it. He was an asshole, even though he really didn't mind being by her, she was from the main branch. The branch that pratically enjoys making the house branch suffer. He didn't notice were he was going, and ended up standing infront of Hinata's hospital room. He was hesitant, but he decided to go in. Over the days, her hair had grown; it was now past her shoulders, but for an Hyuuga's hair grows fast. They had to get it cut every five days. Neji gently closed the door, and locked it so no one would intrude.

"Hinata," He whispered. "I'm so sorry...Please forgive me...Please!" He sat by her bedside, and placed his head on her right arm. "I never meant to hurt you. I was such an asshole to you, and none of it was your fault. I-I'm sorry...Just wake up...Please...Wake up...If not for me then for Hanabi, and your friends!"

-------

"Sound life." Hinata hair has grown, but she paid no attention. Her dress fluttered around as she danced upon her tipie-toes. "So...On the third night, the children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world." She sung as she swayed side to side as she danced about. She suddenly stopped once she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hin-at-a, I---m so sor-r-y...Ple-as-e for-gi-ve me...Pl-ea-se!" Her face was filled with fear as she looked around herself. "I--ne--ver me-an-t to hu-rt you. I wa-s su-ch an a-s-s-h-o-l-e to y-ou, an-d no--------------ne of i---t wa-s your fa--ult. I-I'm sor--ry...Jus--t wake up...Ple-as-e...Wake up...If n-ot for m-e then f-o-r ---Hanabi---, and yo-ur fr-ie-nds!" She could only make out bits, and pieces of the message.

"Who is this?! Who are you?!" She asked while she placed her hands upon her lips to stop the trembling. "Who is this Hanabi?!" She looked around herself as she stumbled left to right. She lost her balance, and fell down. 'Wake up?' She repeated to herself. She looked up at the cieling, and tilted her head.

-------

Neji couldn't hold it in much longer. His tears flowed down his face, and landed on her arm. One after another they lightly dripped. The tears hit her palish skin, and rolled down her arm. He cuffed his face as he cursed himself, for not being a cousin, nor friend to her. 'So much, I wanted to tell you. So many things I needed to say...Please wake up...Please...' He clenched his jaws as he mumbled, "Wake up, damnit."

-------

Hinata shook her head, and stood up. She felt something hit her arm. The cieling was raining! "What's going on?! First that voice, and now this?!" Once again she heard that unfamiliar voice. "Wake up, damnit." She clutched her ears as she repeated to herself. "I am up! I am up! I am up! I am up! I am up! I am up! I am up! I am up! I am up! **_I AM UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!_**" The rain fell upon her as she knelt on the ground tittering back, and forth. "Someone, help...Anyone, help me..." She cried to herself..."

-------

Gaara leaned back as he sighed. He was finished with all his work for the day. "Finally." He grumbled as he stood up. His eyes shifted towards the torn paper for the umpthn time today. This feeling was irrating him to great extremes. He couldn't get the perfectly written words out of his head. She was shunned upon like he was...He could sympathize with that, no one showed her attention, once again he could sympathize, and she's trying to better herself, and help her clan, once more he could sympathize. Gaara turned over a new lease. Once he fought Naruto, he realized his view of life was wrong, and now he only dreams of doing what's right for Sunagakure. He gritted, grind, and clenched his teeth, until finally.

"Temari." He called for his sister. She poked her head in his office with a bewildered expression. "Yes, Ka--"

"Don't call me that..."

"Fine, yes Gaara."

"I'll like to pay my respects to the Hyuuga girl's family."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," His sister said slowly as she replced her bewildered look with a smirk. "Seems like my lil Panda-Gaara is infactuated with the Hyuuga gi--"

"Shut up, idiot, and just make the arrangements." He said as he turned his back on his sister, and gazed out the window.

"Fine. Fine." She sighed as she walked off to make the arrangements.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**AN: I really hope you like it! About the fourth entry I can actually see Naruto doing something like that, but of course he wouldn't do it on purpose. He'll just do it without thinking. xx; Oh, and the poem from chapter 2 is a poem by Li Yannian.**_

_**Hugs & Kisses **_

_**From**_

_**The Beautiful But Deadly Kunoichi Nimiko (blows a kiss, and gives a wink)**_


End file.
